


Foolish Choice

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, STEM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did his boss have to hire this guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I keep linking my fics to the STEM AU (5 to count). Honestly these words of the day sometimes...

“How dare he?” Shingo said his tone angry as he stomped heavily on the pavement he walked on. He was carrying a light blue reusable bag that contained more of Yuya’s sweet dishes. Shingo was glad that Yuya had made the orange blondies but his boss would be taking the majority of it. This didn’t bother Shingo as he could always swipe some of them from the table where all the food would be placed. What bothered him was…

“Hey, Shingo-man!” Shingo heard a voice say in front of him. He became furious at being called that nickname by the person of his frustrations. He looked up to see that person waving his arm in a homogenous manner as Yuya would when trying to get a person’s attention.

“What is it Dennis?” Shingo asked annoyed with an eyebrow twitching. He looked at the light blood orange haired teen that wore the same attire Shingo wore for his boss. The only difference was that he wore a small purple bow-tie whereas Shingo wore a regular red one. Dennis’s lips twirled up in a smile as he walked up to Shingo holding a gazette of some sort. Dennis then appeared ecstatic as he lifted himself on his toes and his mouth opened with a big smile.

“Ahhh, those orange blondies smell really nice.” Dennis said his voice rather high. Shingo knew that it would be this prick’s first time trying his favorite snack.

“Getting really high over a pair of blondies?” Shingo asked smirking. Dennis looked at him raised his index finger, giving him a wink of the eye.

“Of course I am. Though I think you would beat me in the getting food high department.” Dennis said. Shingo could not believe Dennis had stultified his statement just like that. Shingo took in a breath. This was one of the reasons he could not stand this guy. Dennis had just recently become one of his boss’s STEM recruiters.

“Why? How could you let this namby-pam of a STEM become a recruiter. ” Shingo asked his boss in frustration as he pointed to Dennis. Usually Shingo could let some of Reiji’s decisions slide but he really could not stand this guy. He looked at Dennis.

‘It’s almost as if he is hiring Yuya for this job. A non-scientific teen that does not excel in it. However Dennis was slightly better at this in him actually having passing grades for the subject. Reiji turned his black leather swinging chair to face Shingo.

“His intrapersonal skills are highly valuable Shingo.” Reiji said as he placed both of his elbows on the table leaning his face in his hands. Shingo was surprised to that his boss actually responded to the question. Reiji would usually just tell his first STEM recruiter ‘I do not need to answer.’.

“I was actually planning on hiring someone like him or Yuya for the position. Of course since the other person has a different priority at the moment and Dennis is interested in the position with...” Reiji stated. This got Shingo’s attention.

“YUYA?!?! The Yuya that babysits your brother even though you hired 3 others?!” Shingo shouted in disbelief. Reiji did not look fazed. He moved his left hand toward the bottom of his lens to adjust them in his face.

“Every person has their strength Shingo. Yuya’s strength is how he is an approachable person and kind.” Reiji said before lowering his head and Shingo could tell he had angered his boss.

“I highly anticipate that if he took the position we would gain new recruits easily and get them to stay.” Reiji said. Shingo was surprised by the response. Reiji then stood from his chair.

“However, Yuya has other priorities that do not involve the STEM program. Dennis has shown interest and wants to give it a go.” Reiji said as he approached Dennis. Reiji held out a silver engraving badge that had STEM in it.

“I appreciate your time in taking to meet your partner.” Reiji said. Shingo clenched his teeth in anger. Shingo wanted to scream but he did not want to do it in front of his boss. Sudenly he felt something pushed against his stomach. Shingo looked and saw it was the STEM gazette that Reiji had given him but now Dennis was in charge of. Dennis was pushing it in his stomach.

“Dozing off on the job again.” Dennis said a playful smile on his face. Shingo felt his head turn harder as he lowered his eyebrows at him.

“Don’t push your luck.” Shingo said as he grabbed the journal taking a look at the notes.

“I already crossed out the ones I had gone through while you were away.” Dennis said as Shingo saw the names and some were scratched out. Amazingly Dennis had gone through almost all of them while Shingo was away getting the food. Shingo felt a hand pat his chest and saw that it was Dennis.

“I’m going to be on break for a while.” Dennis said before he walked away. Shingo was surprised but then realized what Dennis had just done. He felt anger surge within him.

“Great, now I have to deal with the customer service alone for half an hour.” Shingo said. He placed the gazette in the bag and started running. The last thing he wanted was Reiji noticing Dennis doing a lot of work after his outburst with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Stultify, Namby-Pam, Homogeneous, Gazette


End file.
